


Something He Can Do

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: James Griffin is a good boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares, honestly they all do, jaith - Freeform, keith definitely has ptsd, soft gentle kisses, uhhhh dude this is really gay sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been years since the end of the war, but the emotional toll still has its effects on them even now. Fighting for the freedom of the universe most of your adult life has a way of doing that to you.Keith has nightmares, and James helps out how he can.





	Something He Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was high-key inspired by [this post](https://jamesandkeith.tumblr.com/post/176966115385/keith-waking-up-from-a-nightmare-and-james-giving) on tumblr.
> 
> ....i just wanted something very soft and gentle and kind of angsty. I hope you all like it <3

It's been years since the end of the war, but the emotional toll still has its effects on them even now. Fighting for the freedom of the universe most of your adult life has a way of doing that to you.

James has his fair share of nightmares, but their grasp over him pales in comparison to how it makes him feel when he realizes after moving in with Keith just how often Keith has them. His always seem to be of a different nature, one that James knows he doesn't have the experience to quite understand. Keith has been through so much, seen and done so many things that only four other people on earth can truly empathize with. It scares James just how little he seems to be able to help against them. It's painful having to watch the man he loves continue to suffer so much after all that he's been through.

But James is determined to support Keith in any way he can, and that includes sitting up with him in the night, with Keith shaking in his lap as he plays with his hair and hums something comforting. Those moments in the dark, late at night in which James whispers words of love and softly kisses his tears away until the shaking stops make him feel so vulnerable: simultaneously powerful because his support can decrease Keith's suffering even a bit, and so very weak.

Fighting demons in one's mind is so much more complicated than fighting the Galra had been; admittedly, sometimes James finds himself wishing he could confront them in the same way. Only time and patience can hope to heal these wounds, but lord knows if he could take out his rifle and get rid of them right then and there he would. Instead, he focuses his time and energy into learning to help Keith in any small way he can. He learns what works, and what doesn't, to combat the nightmares.

It's small, but it's actionable -- it's _something he can do._

* * *

 

The muffled patter of the pouring rain outside drifts in through the window, the light of the moon casting a soft glow into the bedroom they share.

James faintly registers movement in the bed next to him, and it rouses him from his sleep. He looks over at Keith, who is curled away from him beneath the blankets. His body is twitching slightly, the action reminiscent of an animal readying itself to sprint away from a predator, and sweat is beginning to bead up on his forehead.

The desperate want to help, to reach over and wake him and wrap him in his arms almost overtakes him, but James knows better than to touch. The last time he had, Keith had nearly attacked him in a blind rage, his eyes sharp and glowing yellow in the darkness, before realizing what was happening; now he always waits to be told when he can touch him in this state.

A quiet whimper escapes Keith, and James begins biting his lip. He is always so surprised that Keith, who, when awake, is so fiery and confident and sure of himself, looks so very small like this.

There's a sudden flash of lightning, then the low rumbling of thunder outside, and as the sound of the wind rattles the window, Keith shoots up in bed with a hoarse shout. He is wild-eyed and panting, and it hurts James so much to see him in such distress.

"Keith," James whispers, as softly as he can to not startle him further. Keith turns his head and sees him, his expression alert and panicked. "Keith, it's okay. It's me, I'm here with you."

He lets out a choked sob, his hands reaching out and grasping at James's shirt desperately. "James," he gasps out, his voice shaky. "You're here-- I-" His head drops, his forehead resting against James's chest.

"Can I touch you?" James asks gently and feels a trembling nod against him. Immediately, his arms are encircling Keith, wrapping him up tightly in a protective hug and pulling him into his lap. He runs a hand through the locks of hair at the base of his neck and feels him let out a shaky sigh.

They sit like that for a while, listening to the sound of the rain pattering against the window, until Keith's breathing has settled and his body has relaxed into a nearly boneless state of exhaustion. He is no longer shaking when James lays them both down, pulling the blankets back over them and curling his body around Keith's. Carefully, James kisses him on the cheek, and then again on the lips. It draws a tired little smile out of Keith, and so he does it once more before settling back down, his head on Keith's chest.

"I love you so much," he whispers, barely audible. The rain has settled down now, just a light tapping as a few stray raindrops hit the window. He hears a soft snore from Keith, and closes his eyes, pulling him in a bit tighter. His last thought as he drifts off to sleep is how thankful he is to be able to be a comfort to Keith.


End file.
